1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to cross-fastened intramedullary implants for the fixation of bone fractures.
2. State of the Art
Severe long bone fractures are often treated with plating. In plating, a relatively large incision is made at the location of the fracture, musculature and tendons are displaced from the bone to expose the bone surface, and a bone plate is fixedly attached to one or more pieces of the fractured bone in a manner which, ideally, supports and stabilizes the fracture for healing. Due to the relatively invasive nature of the procedure required to implant the plate, plating is generally reserved for fractures which cannot be treated with a less invasive method of immobilization.
Less complicated fractures are often treated with casting or wires. However, such conservative treatment may not provide the stabilization and support necessary for desirable recovery. Yet, the operative procedure of plating is often too invasive for the relative non-severity of the fracture. Moreover, conventional plating can result in tendon irritation and skin necrosis, and may require extensive periosteal stripping in order to apply the plate on the bone surface. As such, many of the less displaced fractures, and particularly metaphyseal fractures (fractures at the end of the long bones), remain undertreated.
By way of example, a Colles' fracture, which results from compressive forces being placed on the distal radius bone, and which causes backward displacement of the distal fragment and radial deviation of the hand at the wrist, is treated with a dorsal plate when there is a significant degree of displacement. However, a less-displaced Colles' fracture is commonly undertreated due to the hesitancy of physicians to prescribe operative and invasive treatment. If not properly treated, such a fracture results in permanent wrist deformity. It is therefore important to align the fracture and fixate the bones relative to each other so that proper healing may occur.
In addition, there is no relatively minimally invasive procedure to treat fractures occurring at the metaphysis and that also provides the desired reduction and immobilization for such fractures.
Furthermore, there is no relatively minimally invasive procedure to treat distal radius fractures that provides the stability generally obtained by more invasive procedures, such as open reduction and internal fixation.